li_youtube_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Cooper
Personal Life Alex was born April 19, 1996. Alex works exclusively with Logical Idiots at the moment. He is one of the recorders/editors for the channel. He currently works full-time and works with Matt and the rest of the channel to push content to YOU! Alex's Xbox Live Gamertag is th4t4w350m39uy, and his Nintendo Network ID is th4t4w350meguy. Alex's YouTube History Alex began on YouTube back in 2008 as someone who made lyric videos. In 2010, he began recording live concerts (which included artists like Kiss, Journey, My Darkest Days, and more) and started gaining some followers. This channel was called ThatAwesomeGuy. Later in 2008 - 2010, Alex and Matthew Marquis joined together and created the channel PHATcheats. Made to create walkthroughs of video games as well as achievements. The channel was successful for a few months but eventually came down because of issues among others wanting to join. After, Alex and Matthew Marquis joined together again to create a new channel early 2011, Alliupification, where members could join later, as well as create more content for our fans. Alliupification later went down for due to lack of experience. Months passed, Matthew Marquis created a channel with Andrew Lozano and towards the end, Alex had joined. This channel was called TheRamJams. TheRamJams later got abandoned because of technical difficulties. After the original Logical Idiots went down, Alex worked on building his career and wasn't in a channel for a little while until he created a channel in 2013 with Matthew Riccio named, TheLostNexus. This channel included Alex, Matthew Riccio, Magus, Shaun Allen, Matthew Allers, Matthew Ashley, and Tyler Boucher. Matthew Marquis joined the channel much later and helped with the goals of the channel. TheLostNexus' vision was to focus on exactly what the viewers wanted as well as create a Machinima in both the Halo series and Minecraft. TheLostNexus went down due to hard times with budgeting as well as a lack of equipment. At this point, Alex had had enough with YouTube and fell off the planet for a little while. In early 2015, Matthew Marquis came to Alex asking if he wanted to join his channel he had created with Matthew Riccio and Magus. This channel was called ThisSideUp. Alex, with the help of other members, made a healthy amount of content for the channel that was re-uploaded on Logical Idiots. After a lot of internal arguments, Alex was voted out of the channel. Again, Alex stopped YouTubing for some time. After a while, Alex grew to miss YouTube. After hours of thought, he decided to create a channel for himself in late 2015. This channel was named Th4tGamingChannel. Not too long after, Andrew Lozano and Nick Wawrzynski joined the channel and had numerous guests in videos. Guests included Jon, Liam, Cristin, Matthew Marquis, and Lacey Tedford. Matthew Marquis was working with David Lemieux, Aaron Dryg, Alex Duprey, Brandon Ewan, Matthew Riccio, and Shaun Allen in Logical Idiots v3 at the time. In December of 2015, Alex, Matthew Marquis, Nick Wawrzynski, and Andrew Lozano got together and decided to join together to make a final channel together. As of December 2015, Alex as a member of Logical Idiots v4. Alex to the day is creating content with Logical Idiots v4.